


Ice on Yuri

by imaddiegrace



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dominant/Submissive, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Job, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Temperature Play, brat/brat tamer, complete consent, daddy otabek, hung!otabek, hung!yuri, otabek x yuri - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, rope bunny/rigger, strong bdsm themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaddiegrace/pseuds/imaddiegrace
Summary: "The ice felt like heaven, soothing all of the torture previously inflicted upon his smooth, buttery skin."Normally, Yuri is on ice. However, tonight Otabek put the ice on Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are not comfortable with strong sexual themes. I hope you enjoy!

“Beka,” Yuri's hands tugged on Otabek’s shirt with need. “How much longer are you going to make me wait?” he huffed. Otabek had been steadily avoiding his touches for two days, saying that he “had something planned”, and “the plan necessitated that they have minimal physical contact for a few days.” Bullshit. Yuri hated it. He knew why Otabek was doing it, when they remained apart from each other the sex following was always so much better. But that didn't mean that Yuri had to like being ignored. 

Otabek smiled down on Yuri. “You need me that badly?” he whispered in a low voice, his face leaning near Yuri's. “We’re in a public place. If you can't keep it together I might just have to punish you.” 

Yuri made a soft sound in his throat, his pupils enlarging at the thought of Otabek punishing him. Otabek’s hand snaked around Yuri’s back to firmly grasp his ass, earning another noise of approval from Yuri’s mouth. 

“Otabek, I can't wait any longer,” Yuri complained, aching for his boyfriend. Otabek's face was flushed pink from the cold in the skating rink. They were next to the lockers, which meant that theoretically anyone could walk in, but it was private enough for Yuri. They were supposed to be on the ice, but at this point, who really cared?

Otabek was giving into Yuri’s pleading, finally placing a light kiss on Yuri’s jawline. Yuri, not satisfied by the light touch, clasped his hands around Otabek’s neck and hungrily pressed his lips against the other’s. Otabek immediately kissed him back, his mouth fervent against his own. Otabek’s teeth grasped hold of Yuri’s bottom lip and pulled at him. Yuri’s back arched as he gasped, open mouthed. 

And just as quickly as it started, it ended. Otabek left the locker room, leaving Yuri flushed and breathless. 

There was no way Yuri would let Otabek get away with that. 

_____________________

“Come to dinner with us,” Mila said to Yuri and Otabek after practice. Georgi nodded in agreement. 

“Viktor and Yuuri are coming too,” Georgi added. 

“Yeah, sure,” Otabek agrees, and Yuri nods, a plan formulating in his head. 

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later, deciding on going to a pub in downtown St. Petersburg. All of them were dressed in practice clothes, so going anywhere remotely nice was out of the question. 

Yuri and Otabek had both agreed to telling their friends superficial details about their relationship: yes, they were together, and yes, the fans know. They didn't know how they got together, but that didn't stop their friends from theorizing. Phichit was the only one who guessed correctly, not that Yuri confirmed it. 

They sat down at a booth, the restaurant was dimly lit. There were far too many people in a not at all big enough booth, so it was crowded, to say the least. Yuuri was on top of Viktor’s lap, “to make more room for everyone else.” 

As they joked, waiting for their food, Yuri took this moment to get his revenge for what happened in the locker room. If Otabek thought that he could tease Yuri and get away with it, he must be crazy. Yuri's hand innocently slipped over Otabek’s thigh, rubbing it gently. Yuri’s side was firmly pressed into Otabek’s, but considering how cramped the booth was no one would think anything of it. 

Yuri took a nonchalant sip of his orange soda, his fingers slowly sliding their way up Otabek’s leg. Otabek looked hyper-aware to what Yuri was doing, but made no effort to stop him. 

Yuri slid one leg over Otabek’s lap, his fingers snaking up to Otabek’s crotch. 

“Yuri…” Otabek warned, his voice cautious, but he was clearly into it. Otabek’s arousal pressed into Yuri’s hand as Yuri palmed him. Yuri smirked, shrugging his shoulders. 

No one seemed to notice what they were doing, their activities hidden by the dim lighting and Mila’s horrific one night stand stories. 

Otabek hid a moan with a cough as Yuri’s hand slipped into the waistband of his sweatpants. Yuri’s fingers wrapped around Otabek’s length, stroking his fingers down the underside in a way he knew Otabek adored.

Otabek’s face was flushing crimson, his hand firmly covering his mouth. Japanese Yuuri looked over at the two of them and seemingly understood what was happening. Yuuri blushed and looked away, not making eye contact with Yuri or Otabek again. 

Yuri spread the precome secreting from Otabek down his boyfriend’s cock, suddenly extremely grateful for his leg across Otabek’s lap that obscured the view of Yuri’s hand from their friends.

Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist, his hamburger on the table long forgotten. Otabek’s fingers found the strip of exposed skin between Yuri’s shirt and leggings and dug his nails into the skin. 

Yuri smirked, he couldn't tell if Otabek’s nails were a result of him desperately trying to not moan again, or if he was trying to punish Yuri for teasing him. 

Yuri pumped his fingers down Otabek’s erection, enclosing his palm around Otabek. Yuri could briefly see Otabek’s feet flinch under the table. Otabek bit his lip to conceal any noise that threatened to escape, but the moan still resonated in his throat. He covered his face with his hands as Yuri pumped faster.

Yuri’s hand was slick around Otabek, making lovely sounds when he moved. The noises were subtle enough that no one else could hear, but obvious enough to Otabek and Yuri. 

Otabek ducked his face towards his chest to hide the obvious wave of pleasure as he releases into his pants. 

Otabek moaned loudly, as Yuri milked the last of the release out of him. All eyes at the table landed on Otabek with a mix of horror and amusement. 

“Oh- OH MYYY GOD,” Otabek moaned, quickly realizing his mistake. Mila snickered as Yuri calmly and discreetly removed his hand from Otabek’s pants and wiped it on a napkin, grinning from ear to ear. Yuri watched with menacing eyes at the situation he caused unfold.

“ISN’T THIS FOOD AMAZING?” Otabek added enthusiastically, trying to play off that his moan was about food. 

Otabek rarely spoke, so it’s an understatement to say that their friends were surprised to hear Otabek nearly shout in pleasure. The table was silent for an agonizingly long time, until Yuri couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Mila was quick to follow, her obnoxious bursts of laughter spilling from her open mouth. It wasn't long before everyone was cracking up hysterically. 

Other tables and booths around the skaters turned their heads at the loud display of laughter, but none of them had it in them to care. Otabek was smiling sheepishly, but not laughing. 

Yuri couldn't help but laughing, he found it so utterly funny. Otabek, his quiet, stoic boyfriend, had made an extremely loud groan in front of all of their friends. And it was all because of him.

Otabek leaned in to Yuri, his lips brushing the Russian’s earlobe. “You mischievous little tease,” His voice would've sounded threatening if he wasn't smiling. 

“You know it,” Yuri replied, tilting his head to face his boyfriend’s and placing a light kiss on his lips. 

__________________

Yuri’s teasing had finally gotten the better of Otabek, the second they walked into their apartment Otabek lifted Yuri up off of his feet, carrying Yuri in his arms. Otabek twirled him around, before practically sprinting with him into their bedroom. Yuri giggled in anticipation, wondering what Otabek had meant when he said he had been planning something for tonight. He knew it had to be something kinky. 

Otabek gets one of Yuri’s ties out of the drawer and brings it over to Yuri. 

“Strip,” Otabek orders in a commanding voice. Yuri does as he’s told, lifting his shirt over his head and wiggling out of his bottoms. Otabek took the tie and tied Yuri’s hands above his head, the knot pressing into the delicate flesh on Yuri’s wrists. Otabek’s eyes trail over Yuri’s body, taking in every detail of his angelic form. 

“You’re so beautiful, Yuri,” Otabek says with a smile. Yuri looked up at his boyfriend, batting his eyelashes. Otabek leaned in close to Yuri’s ear. “It's such a shame that I'm going to ruin your perfect skin.” Yuri’s eyes widened, not in shock or bewilderment, but in pure anticipation. Otabek knew how much Yuri liked to be hurt in bed. 

Otabek got up and briefly left the room, coming back with what appeared to several things in his arms, but it was much too dark for Yuri to tell what exactly they were. 

Otabek placed the things next to Yuri on the bed, and sat down on Yuri’s upper thighs, straddling him. Yuri felt so exposed, but couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of Otabek’s sweatpants against his skin. 

Otabek’s lips descended softly upon Yuri’s neck, sucking on the patch of skin below his ear. Later, Yuri would yell at Otabek for leaving a hickey in such a noticeable place, but right now pleasure flooded his brain too much for him to think about consequences.

Otabek’s lips transcended down on Yuri’s stomach, greedily latching on to any skin that his mouth could wrap around. Yuri exhaled, his back arching. Otabek knew how ticklish he was, and used it against him at every possible moment. Otabek’s lips left his skin, and he heard the unmistakable sound of a lighter being sparked.

And suddenly, all Yuri could feel was pain. He curled his toes and knees at the feeling, his eyes shooting open. Otabek was holding a candle horizontal to Yuri’s torso, the drops of wax plopping onto Yuri’s sensitive skin. Yuri cried out his boyfriend’s name in pain. 

Drop after drop fell onto Yuri. The Russian felt the drops of liquid fall onto his stomach and solidify, the skin underneath tightening. 

It wasn't as if Yuri didn't like it, he loved being at the mercy of his partner. Otabek knew as well, that even if Yuri begged him to stop, he didn't actually mean it unless he pulled out the safe word.

Otabek set the candle down, somewhere, Yuri couldn't see where, and pulled the blonde in for another kiss on his lips. Yuri wanted to cup his boyfriend’s face, to run his fingers through his hair and under his shirt, to grip his agonizingly tight ass, but his hands were indisposed. Otabek ran his thumb over the dried spots of wax, and slipped his tongue into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri welcomed Otabek’s tongue into his mouth, sighing at the way Otabek laid his body on top of Yuri’s. 

Otabek’s hand gripped Yuri’s thigh and brought it around his waist, so that his leg wrapped around Otabek. The material of Otabek’s pants felt so foreign, he ached to feel the smoothness of his partner’s skin. Yuri whimpered, a dirty little trick that Yuri knew would make Otabek comply with anything he said, and pulled his lips away. 

“Beka,” Yuri started, using yet another dirty trick to get Otabek to obey, “take off your clothes. I want to feel you,” Yuri purred. In the close proximity, the blonde saw Otabek’s pupils dilate. Otabek slid off his bottoms and shirt with a smoothness that only his partner could muster. 

The Kazakhstani was very naked, and very hard in front of Yuri. Yuri wanted, no, ached, to trail his fingers across his godly body, but his hands were still tied. The blonde sat up, eagerly craning his head down to Otabek’s member, but Otabek shoved him back down on the bed. 

“Did I say you could get up?” Otabek growled, sending shivers of pleasure down Yuri’s arms. 

Yuri stayed down obediently. Otabek took the candle again in his hands (where did it come from?), and tilted it towards Yuri’s stomach. Once again, droplets fell on his midsection. The feeling of wax burning into his skin was getting more and more agonizing by the moment. Yuri cried out, his partners name sputtering from his lips. Otabek’s hand wrapped around Yuri’s erection and slowly pumped, heightening the experience. 

Suddenly, the drops of hot wax ceased to land on Yuri. Instead, the sensitive skin was feeling a new sensation. Cold. A frigid, wet cube rubbed circles into his skin, soothing the burns made by the candle. The ice felt like heaven, soothing all of the torture previously inflicted upon his smooth, buttery skin.

The ice left his skin, and Yuri exhaled deeply. 

“Beka… Can you untie me now? Please? I want to touch you,” Yuri pleaded, wanting to feel Otabek’s body under his fingertips. Otabek hesitated, considering if he was done spoiling Yuri yet. It was time for Yuri to pull out another secret weapon. 

“Please, daddy,” Yuri purred. Otabek's eyes shot black in excitement, and he quickly untied Yuri. 

“You better be a good boy, Yura,” Yuri loved the way his name rolled off of Otabek’s tongue. 

The tie no longer encircled his wrists, and Yuri sat up quickly, closing the space between them. Otabek slanted his lips across Yuri’s with an intensity that always followed periods of time where Yuri is tied up. Yuri’s hands explored Otabek’s muscular back eagerly, darting his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Yuri’s lips felt puffy and overstimulated. He reached down and rubbed his hand against Otabek’s member. Otabek let out a deep, throaty moan. The Kazakh wrapped his own hand around Yuri's member with his hand as they kissed, stroking the head with his thumb.

Yuri climbed onto the other’s lap eagerly, straddling his waist with his legs. Their hands collided with each other as they created sticky friction between them. They pumped their hands down each other’s erections in a cacophonous manner that contained no rhythm. Otabek’s cock was leaking precome, and it felt so wonderful on Yuri’s hands that he wanted it on his own length. He thrusted his hips into Otabek’s, their erections sliding together behind a jumble of fingers. Otabek’s muscles tended under Yuri, clearly liking the motion.

Yuri broke away from their kiss, the euphoria of the situation made to hard for him to focus on anything else. Otabek’s hand reached around Yuri to grab hold on his ass, cupping it with strength.

“Yura, do it again,” Otabek begged, tilting his head backwards. Yuri grinded into Otabek several more times, earning another hum of approval. Yuri held onto Otabek’s shoulder for balance, slipping on Otabek’s lap as they rubbed against each other.

Yuri was getting close, the urge to let go becoming excruciating. Otabek’s hands pumped down Yuri’s length, the sensation so much more pleasant when someone else is doing it. 

Yuri’s lips met Otabek’s ears, feeling the sweat on his skin.  
“I want my name to be the last thing on your lips before you come,” Yuri whispers. 

Otabek’s lips part, his eyes widening. That certainly did it for him. The Kazakh sputtered Yuri's name from his mouth. Yuri felt Otabek’s cum spray onto his stomach, warm and wet. Yuri released his own ejaculation, and they sat, breathing heavy, their minds clouded with endorphins. 

Otabek ran his thumb over the slit of Yuri’s length, rubbing it until it no longer leaked. 

They sat in silence for a while, both catching their breath, before the silence was broken. 

“Yura, was that okay?” Otabek asked gently. The aftercare was probably Yuri’s favorite part of having sex with his boyfriend. He was always so kind, so gentle. 

“Yes, I really liked the ice,” Yuri placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s nose. 

Otabek smiled, a sight that was only reserved for his partner. 

“You need to get in the shower,” he replied, tugging Yuri off of the bed.

“Yes, daddy,” Yuri said smoothly. Otabek halted, roughly grabbing Yuri’s hips. The blonde let out a short yelp in surprise. 

“If you keep calling me that, I may not be able to control myself,” Otabek growled. 

“That's the point.”

Yuri loved it when Otabek lost control, and that night was no different.


End file.
